Fugitive
by Nintendoga
Summary: Many people think that going on an adventure with Mario is like being in heaven. For me it's like being in hell. Angst/Adventure Story


Fugitive

I don't own the Mario series, also does anybody even care if people put up these disclaimer lines, waste of time if you ask me.

There he was on top of the podium spitting lies to the Town, We had just defeated Bowser and his eight sons after a long hard journey. Some people might think that it was an adventure, but for me it was hell. Eight agonizing worlds of pain and torture, the only thing that kept me going was how I knew that I would finally be reconized as something more then just that guy's brother. Boy was I wrong, when we got back everybody had literally picked him up as well as my other two companions and carried them to the castle. Me, I refused to be picked by the same people that were kissing at the bottom of his feet. Finally he had finished telling how he singly handedly defeated Bowser all by himself, which was kinda true since Me and my companions were trying to find the princess hoping to dear god that she wasn't in another castle. But when we saved Peach, who got the reward, him of I started walking down the alley towards my house, when it started to rain. I started power-walking when all of the sudden I saw a baby goomba lost with it's family about 20 feet away. Feeling sorry I picked him up and carried him over to the family. Dropping him next to the family I expected to hear a thank you, instead i heard something much worse.

"Get away from us you Goomba killer!" Yelled the dad as he probably thought I was one of those people who killed goombas for fun.

"Look I'm sorry, all I did was just-"

"I said get away from us, your just like Mario, a goomba killer!" Clearly this goomba was mad at us for killing all those goombas on our journey.

"I said I was-"

"Your just jealous your not as appriecieated as much as that monster is. your a nobody, you hear me a NOBODY!"

I don't know what happened next, was it jealousy or anger, either way I did what I did, which was unforgivable. I grabbed the dad and chucked him at the nearest wall. Then when he slid down, I jumped on top of him repeatedly until there was nothing but a small flat brown piece on the ground. I then came back to my senses, horrified at what I had just done.I looked over to the two baby goombas who were crying there eyes out at the sight of there dead father. I ran as fast as I could away from the scene, with the scene replaying within my head, over and over again. I dashed into my house and picked up my belongings, when suddenly blue and red lights were coming from outside my house.

"Come on out with your hands up!" Yelled a police officer, "We have witnesses to the muder you just commited!"

I peeked out my house and saw two police cars, five officers, and the two baby goombas accompanied by a red Koopa. I was trapped, no back exit and the front is blocked. Then suddenly I had an idea, I ran to my closet and pulled out a box with a question mark on it. I was really trying to save this for a more important situation but oh well.

"This is the last time were gonna tell you, come out with your hands up!"

Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do

"What was that?" asked one officer.

Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do

"It sounds like it's coming from inside."

Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do-Do

BAAAMM

I ran out of the house blinded by the rainbow aura and powered by the rainbow streaks on my body. I was unstoppable. The police started shooting, but I was too strong for their weak bullets. I bumped right into a car which toppled over and didn't phase me at all. Dashing through the streets at hyper speed was fantastic, until I remembered the reason why I was running. I then stopped at the city limits which headed over to Diamond City panting and gasping at the tiredness and adrenilin throught my body. I was about to run into Diamond City when I stopped and thought for a sec. Running, is that what you're gonna do from now on, keep on evading the police and living the rest of your life as a fugitive. I turned and looked at Toad town as I tried making up my mind, run away forever, or just turn yourself in. I decided running away when as soon as i took that first step, I thought about him. I quickly turned towards Toad Town and ran towards his house as fast as I could, with only one thought pumping through my mind. I'll make you pay for all those things you've ever done to me Mario, taking all the glory, stealing the love of my life, Peach. It ends here or my name isn't.....

Yellow Toad

* * *

R&R please.


End file.
